Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man
by snow642
Summary: Being betrayed by almost everyone around him made him angry and bitter. If they are going to forever see him as a bad guy then why don't he just give them what they want?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time.

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smile back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

"They betrayed us..." Tony said softly as he hug Regina close, it is uncomfortable because of the suit but it's better than freezing to death.

Regina growled softly. "I know...they can't get away with their betrayal. They have to learn not to mess with a Stark."

"They will get what's coming to them." Tony said softly as he gently stroke Regina's cheek.

~A week later~

"I can't believe it!" Regina screamed as she throw the newspaper against the wall. "We do what they want and it is our fault that the 'Good Captain' left? What the fucking BS is this!?"

"Calm down, Regina. We'll have this all settled." Tony said and drink his coffee as his daughter rage.

"Ka Ni Na Chao Chee Bai! Who do they think we are? Lim peh Stark leh! Smarter then all of them lor! They don't even know what happen! Just want to blame us because they all think Cap is soooooo good! Good their head ah! He where got good? Only know how to talk cock! Get back his army buddy then Pang Seh us like we are nothing! They all really Bodoh lah! They leave and Boh Chup us already but they still want him? Us leh? We over here protect them yet our fault? Yeah lah yeah lah! Everything our fault lah! This cannot, that cannot! What they want us to do!?"

Oh dear, she must be seriously pissed off if she is completely slipping into singlish. Tony stood up and gently wrap his arms around Regina to calm her down. "Shh...it'll be alright...I'm here for you..."

Regina was caught off guard by the hug and look up at Tony with surprised eyes. "What...?" She said before giggling softly as her eyes tear up. "I should be the one saying that to you...the hate is mostly towards you and here I am being comforted instead." She can't help letting out a soft sob as she cling onto Tony's shirt, her heartaches for him. He has done everything he could to please everyone and keep them safe but in the end everyone just turn around and blame him...Tony doesn't deserve all this hate!

"We'll show the world that they are wrong." He said softly as he gently rest his hand on the top of her head. "We'll make them regret their choice."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you must be wondering why I asked you here." Tony is facing the city of New York with his hands behind his back as Vision enter the living room.

"The thing is that the people just don't like us and think we are keeping the good captain from return." Regina said from where she is laying on the couch. "So we have decided to quit and we're wondering if you'll join us, of course you don't have to if you don't want to."

"...If I am to join both of you there will be no one to protect the world." Vision said softly.

"They can handle themselves." Tony turn around to look at Vision. "That's what Shield is for, they don't need us and we don't have to sit back and take their hate."

Vision think for a while before nodding his head. "Very well. But what will we be doing now that we are no longer heroes?"

Tony grin widely. "We make the world a better place of course! For a price."

"We have created a stable version of Extremis, not only will it help make the world a better place it would also make us money~" Regina smirked.

Vision doesn't understand why they are doing this but he went along with it, after all, he trust them.

~A few months later~

After quitting the superhero job the Starks work on getting the public to like them again as they work on different device to improve people's lives.

When they are well liked enough they released the app that would give people access to Extremis 3.0. The free trial is only for a week but during that week the Stark name is on everyone's lips, they are happy with the results and is willing to pay for it after the trial had ended.

Of course Regina pointed out that $99.99 per day is just too much for most people and managed to talk Tony to lowering the price to $50. This all happened on the talk show they are invited to and of course it was an act to put them in a better light before announcing the new Stark Security System, Iron Sight.

Shield wasn't happy with what they are doing and is about to set things right.

"Dad, get up. There is someone who wants to have a talk with us." Regina tap her feet with her arms crossed as she watch her father climb over the many bodies on his bed to stand in front of her. She hates his parties but it makes him happy so she is going to keep her mouth shut.

"Who is it, Sweetie?" Tony yawned loudly as he followed her out for his room.

"An old friend." Was all she said before leading him down to their lab where Vision is waiting patiently with Coulson.

"I should have guessed that Shield will stick their noses into my business sooner or later." Tony frowned as he lean against the wall with his arms crossed. "What do you want now?"

"What we want is for you to stop this nonsense! You can't go around selling Extremis, it is dangerous!" Coulson glared at the uncaring man in front of him.

"If I may." Vision speak up. "The Extremis is stable and it would only make the user look more to their liking. It cannot be used for harm nor can it be rewritten to be used as a weapon. It is completely safe and no one is forcing them to use it."

"So this is what you're going to do now? Cheat people out of their money instead of protecting them? Some heroes you are."

Regina chuckle darkly. "Heroes? Why would we want to be heroes? We were hated as heroes and now thanks to the Extremis we are liked again so why would we want to be heroes? It's too much of a trouble if you ask me."

"You won't get away with this." Coulson warned before leaving.

"Oh we are betting on it." Tony smirked darkly. "Vision, make sure he didn't left any unwanted items."

"I've scanned him for any devices before letting him in, he is clean. But I will check just in case." Vision turn around to start his check.

"Regina, how far are we on our new project?"

"It should be ready by the end of the week if you stop throwing all those parties."

"Aww is my baby girl jealous that she isn't getting any of her Daddy's attention?" Tony throw an arm around Regina and hug her close. "All you have to do is tell me! I would gladly spend more time with my baby girl!"

Regina roll her eyes as she push Tony's arm off of her. "Whatever helps you sleep tonight." She smirked. "Like I would be jealous that I'm not getting any attention from an Old Man."

"I'm hurt, Sweetie. How could you say something so mean to your daddy?" He place a have over his heart. "That's it, no more parties until we fix our relationship! Friday, kick our unwanted guest out! No more parties until my baby girl is happy again!" He said as he pick Regina up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk just fine on my own!" She tried to sound angry but she can't help but smile, it makes her feel happy and warm inside knowing that even after all they have been through she is still his number one priority.


	3. Chapter 3

Their secret project is finished just in time as the good Captain and his team interrupts the party Tony is throwing for Regina's birthday, it is early but it's so that they can celebrate the actual day with her family.

The party guest all cheered when they saw Steve but he ignores them and walk up to the father and daughter duo. "Stark, what is the meaning of this? You can't be going around selling this kind of things to people!"

Tony look up at Steve and yawn softly. "So this is what it's about? I invite you to my daughter's birthday party and this is the thanks I get?"

Steve can't help but feel a little guilty. "Sorry, Happy birthday, Regina. I hope all your wishes comes true."

"No you don't." Regina glare up at Steve. "Believe me, you do not want all my wishes to come true."

"That aside." Tony cut in before his daughter can attack Steve. "If you really want us to pull Extremis off the market then we'll do it."

"Really?" Steve asked in surprise, he didn't think it would be this easy.

"Of course." Tony smirked as he stood up from his seat and clear his throat. "Okay listen up everyone! The good Captain over here has shown me the errors of my ways so in light of that I am refunding anyone who has bought Extremis today and shutting down the program, effective immediately."

This was broadcast all over the city thanks to the Iron Sight, which let off a undetectable gas as they all return to the Stark Tower to be destroyed.

"It can't be that easy." Black Widow point her weapon at Tony.

"Now now, take a look around you. Everyone is going back to normal." Tony hold his arms up while smiling innocently. "There is no side effects so everything will be back to normal very soon."

Indeed, everyone is going back to their original looks. And they aren't happy about it.

"Well if you would excuse us, we have a plane to catch." He give them a wink as a helicopter drop a rope ladder down.

Regina quickly climb up the ladder followed by her father as the helicopter fly away from the Stark Tower before Steve or anyone in his team can grab the ladder.

"Bye~" Tony smirked as he leave them to deal with the angry party guest who are demanding Steve and his team to get Tony to give them back the Extremis.

~Airport~

Tony groan softly as he shield his eyes from the sun. "Damn, when you said it'll be hot I didn't think it'll be this hot."

Regina chuckle softly as she shake her head. "Just be lucky it isn't raining heavily." She said as she drag her daddy away from the plane. "Come on! We promised Rhodey we would visit him before dinner!"

Tony laugh softly as he let his daughter lead him. "Calm down, Dear. It's not like he's going anywhere."

Regina roll her eyes and drag him to the car that is waiting for them.

~Rhodey's home~

"Hello Rhodey! How are you? Feeling better?" Tony smile as he let himself into Rhodey's home.

"I am much better, I can wait on my own for a short while." Rhodey smile as he slowly walk towards his friends to greet them. "Your aunt is godsend, I don't think I would be able to heal so quickly without her. And she sure knows where all the good foods are."

Regina chuckle as they head towards the living room. "I'm glad to hear that." She said as she sat down and take a good look around. "Damn, Pa did a great job here."

"Hmm...it would be a good idea to get him to design the shops we're opening here." Tony look around at every details.

"So where is Vision?" Rhodey asked curiously.

"Oh he is back in the Stark tower making sure that everything is running smoothly." Tony turn to look at his friend.

"And the Extremis?" Rhodey cross his arms and raise his eyebrow.

"They are completely destroyed. No one would be able to bring it back or make a copy of it. We made it so that they have to keep taking it into their body for it to work and when we shut down the program the Iron Sight released a gas that would destroy any that is still in their body." Regina explained. "So there is no need to worry about it and it did bring Cap and his team back."

Rhodey sigh and shake his head. "I don't see why you want them back."

Tony smirked. "Why not? I want them to watch powerless as I slowly take over the world!" He laughed evilly.

Rhodey roll his eyes at his friend. "Great. I'm friends with an evil scientist." He smiled softly, he knows what his friends are planning and while he might not agree to some things but the end result is a world at peace so he will let do as they please.

"Hey Rhodey." Regina use Rhodey's laps as a pillow and rest her legs on Tony's. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It'll be fun!" She look up at him with pleading eyes.

"No thanks. I would like to rest early today." Rhodey look away so he won't fall for her trap.

"Well we'll have to get ready now so we'll let you rest." Tony push Regina's legs off of him and stood up. "And you need to change."

Regina's eyes widen. "Oh hell no! No way I'm wearing that!"

"Just give it up, Regina. You know you're not going to win." Rhodey pat her head gently.

"Rhodey is right~" Tony smirked evilly. "There is no winning this, Dear~" He purred as he walk closer to his daughter.


End file.
